


Daddy's Here

by MagicalStranger13



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalStranger13/pseuds/MagicalStranger13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the little prince of the Dark Forest wakes up in the middle of the night, it's daddy to the rescue!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Here

**Author's Note:**

> 100 hits! 1 new story!  
> I know this one is painfully short, but it's EXACTLY what I wanted to write, so I hope you'll love it anyway! I own nothing but the OC I've created here.

The baby’s cries woke both of his parents almost instantly, but in two _vastly_ different ways. 

His mother, Queen Marianne, gave a tiny grunt and sluggishly blinked the exhaustion out of her eyes as she stirred.

His father on the other hand, the Bog King, bolted up with a startled shout and tumbled right out of the bed and onto the floor; his wings and spindly arms and legs flying in all directions as he rolled into the wall. 

Bog’s rattled brain was too busy registering the distressed noises filling the air to notice any pain.  Immediately, he scrambled to his feet.

“Uh-oh.  It’s okay buddy!”  He called as he dashed across the room to the walnut-shell bassinet his mother had given them.  “It’s okay!  I’m comin’!” 

He reached inside and carefully lifted the wailing and squirming form of his son from the blankets.

“Shh, shh.” He soothed, rocking and gently bouncing him in his large hands.   "I’m here.  Daddy’s here.  Daddy’s go’ ye.  It’s okay, it’s okay, Rock.”

He experimentally cupped the fabric wrapped around the baby’s bottom.

Bulgy and heavy…no foul scent.

“Is he alright?”  His wife asked, now fully awake.

“Yeah, he’s fine.  He’s jus' wet.”

Bog automatically walked over to the changing table he’d personally carved from cedar. 

“Let’s ge’ ye all cleaned up, huh?”  He said, propping the three week old onto his shoulder and patting his back with one hand as he grabbed the needed supplies with the other.    

“Bog, do you need me to-?”

“No, no, I go' it.  I-I can do it.”

Marianne smirked as she watched him get to work. 

Since their son was the world’s first half-goblin, half-fairy, nobody had been entirely sure what to expect when it came to diet, development and…bathroom behavior.  Goblins were _born_ with the instinct to dig holes to do their business in.  With fairies, the level of maturity required to use the chamber pot took a few years. 

One piddle on Bog’s lap told everyone which parent’s genes had won out over Rock’s bladder control.

It had been quite an interesting experience for the fairy queen, teaching the goblin king about the concept _and_ operation of a nappy. 

Thankfully, Bog had been an eager student and quickly became a pro.  These days, Marianne almost had to race him if _she_ wanted to change the baby. 

She didn’t mind though.  It warmed her to the core when she saw what a loving and attentive father Bog was becoming.  

Gradually, the bawling died down to a few sniffles and then comfortable silence.

“There we are, all done!”  Her husband announced as he picked Rock up again and carried him over to her. 

Marianne planted a soft kiss to her son’s head and her eyes glazed with wonder when his answering smile turned into a yawn. 

Together they hummed him back to dreamland.    

* * *

…

…

…  

“Bog, you can put him back in the cradle now.”  Marianne chuckled after the infant had been out for a good fifteen minutes. 

“In a minute.” Bog replied, still staring in awe at the amazing creature in his arms.  “We _made_ ‘im.” 

“I know.”

“He’s _perfect_ and we _made_ ‘im _together_!”  

“Yep, we sure did.”

“Our _son_.”

“Uh huh.”

“We’re gonna teach ‘im how tah fly and how tah fight, how tah hunt and rule the kingdom and-”

“Yes, we _are_ , but _not_ all in _one_ night.  Time to go back to sleep.”

…

…

…

“When do ye think ‘is teeth’ll come in?”

“Bog, put him _back_ in the _crib_!” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just LOVE the image of Bog sprawling out of bed, cuz he hears his baby crying! He's such an adorable daddy! I WILL be describing what Rock looks like in later fics. 
> 
> Btw, I chose the name for three reasons:  
> 1.) Bog and Marianne sing rock-style songs in the film.  
> 2.) It's a common thing found in nature that is strong and sturdy.  
> 3.) I fell hopelessly in love with the sound of 'the Rock King' for when he grows up. 
> 
> 100 hits and I'll post again!


End file.
